


Pensando en tí

by ShippingTrain



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Cute, First Kiss, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Spanish Translation, Tyrus - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingTrain/pseuds/ShippingTrain
Summary: Cuando Cyrus es plantado por su cita, TJ lo encuentra solo en The Spoon e intenta animarlo.TRADUCCIÓN deThinking of youdeSeraph_Novak.





	Pensando en tí

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thinking of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074851) by [Seraph_Novak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraph_Novak/pseuds/Seraph_Novak). 

> Me encanta esta fic y en vista de la poca cantidad de fics Tyrus en español quise traducir esta maravillosa historia; naturalmente los créditos van a [Seraph_Novak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraph_Novak/pseuds/Seraph_Novak).  
Aquí en su idioma original [Thinking of you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074851).

Con cada tintineo de la campana por encima de la puerta, Cyrus podía sentir su emoción por su cita con Matthew disminuyendo cada vez más. Se asomó por la ventana y miró por la calle, buscando cualquier señal del apuesto estudiante de noveno grado con el que Andi lo había emparejado.

Ella había conocido al mayor a través de Walker, quien conocía a Matthew de su clase de arte, y había insistido en que eran perfectos el uno para el otro. Todo lo que Cyrus sabía acerca del misterioso Matthew era que era un talentoso escultor que había salido como bisexual el año pasado. No era mucho para continuar, pero almenos por fin tenía una cita - su primera cita con otro chico.

Una rápida mirada a su teléfono le dijo que Matthew llevaba casi quince minutos tarde. Cyrus extendió sus manos sobre la mesa y dejó escapar un suspiro, una gota de sudor bajó por el costado de su rostro. Si su cita no apareciera pronto, su vergüenza se convertiría rápidamente en pánico, y no le gustaba particularmente la idea de tener un ataque en medio de The Spoon.

Estaba a punto de enviarle otro mensaje a Matthew cuando la campana sonó de nuevo, y un cuerpo familiar se dejó caer en el asiento frente a él.

“Hey, Underdong, TJ lo saludó con una sonrisa. “¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?”

Cyrus guardó el teléfono en su chaqueta y se encongió de hombros. ''Se supone que debo estar en una cita, pero se le hizo tarde.''

''¿Una cita? no sabía que tenías una cita.''

''Si, bueno... Andi la consiguió por mi. Es con este chico que va a la escuela de Walker.'' Agarró una servilleta del dispensador y empezó a romperla en pedazos, con los ojos centrados en los pequeños trozos de papel blanco que bailaban sobre la mesa. ''No le quise decir a nadie hasta despues de conocerlo, Pero supongo que no consideré la posiblidad de que no apareciera en lo absoluto.''

TJ hizo una mueca. ''Lo siento, Cy.''

''No es tu culpa.'' Intentó sonreir, pero se sintió más como una mueca. ''Solo estoy un poco avergonzado.''

''¿Por qué demonios _tú_ estás avergonzado? ¡es tu cita quien debería sentirse como un idiota por plantarte!''

Cyrus rió entre dientes. ''Eso es dulce, pero... No lo culpo. Él es, _ridículamente_ atractivo. Me sorprendió que aceptara tener una cita conmigo en primer lugar.''

''Ahora estás hablando locuras.'' TJ le lanzó una mirada filosa. Señaló al bolsillo de la chaqueta de Cyrus y dijo, ''Muestrame una foto del tipo. Quiero ver al imbécil que cree que es demasiado bueno para tener una cita con el mejor chico de la ciudad.''

Cyrus agachó la cabeza para ocultar el sonrojo que se extendía sobre sus mejillas, sacó su teléfono y ojeó las fotos que Andi le había enviado unos días atrás. Seleccionó la más atractiva - una selfie en blanco y negro tomada junto a una de sus esculturas - y deslizó el teléfono sobre la mesa.

TJ estudió la foto por unos momentos, luego se burló. ''¿Se supone que debo pensar que este estúpido está fuera de tu alcance?''

''Es un hecho, TJ.''

''¿Estás bromeando? Se toma una foto miserable y autoinflada de sí mismo frente a una escultura mediocre, ¿y de repente es el próximo Brad Pitt? ¡Eres diez veces más lindo que este payaso, Cy!''

Cyrus parpadeó sorprendido. ''Tu... ¿Piensas que soy lindo?''

''Es un hecho.''

''Ahora sé que me estás molestando.''

''Bien, lo probaré.'' TJ cambió el telefono al modo de cámara y tomó una rápido foto de Cyrus, dándole apenas un momento para responder, y mucho menos para sonreir.''

''¿Y eso por qué fue?'' Preguntó

TJ le devolvió su teléfono. ''Solo quería probar un punto.''

Cyrus miró la foto en sus manos. Estaba un poco borrosa, y el destello había creado una explosión de luz blanca junto a su cabeza. Estaba mirando a la cámara con una expresión ligeramente desconcertada, sus labios fruncidos y sus cejas juntas, y la delgada capa de sudor en su frente brillaba bajo las fuertes luces fluorescentes de The Spoon. En general, parecía un desastre.

''¿Cuál era el punto que estabas intentando probar?''

TJ se encogió de hombros. ''Que puedes tomarte una foto mejor sin tener que intentarlo. Sin filtros, sin arrogancia, sin pose estúpida... No necesitas nada de eso.'' Le dedicó una sonrisa torcida y se frotó la nuca. ''Eres perfecto tal como eres.''

El aliento de Cyrus se dificultó. ''¿Lo dices en serio?''

''Por supuesto que si,'' dijo TJ, sus ojos practicamente brillando mientras miraba a Cyrus. ''Eres hermoso.''

El tintineo de la campana hizo añicos el silencio acalorado entre ellos. Un chico familiar entró por la puerta y se pasó la mano por el cabello perfectamente despeinado, mientras miaraba a los otros clientes de The Spoon antes de aterrizar dónde Cyrus estaba. UNa sonrisa tiró de sus labios mientras cruzaba la habitación y ofrecía su mano en señal de saludo.

''Lo siento mucho llegué tarde,'' dijo. ''El auto de mamá se descompuso cuando veníamos en camino, y no pude recibir ninguna señal en mi teléfono...''

TJ resopló. ''Esa es una excusa bastante floja.''

''¿Y quién eres tú?'' Matthew preguntó, su mano resbalando del agarre de Cyrus.

''Soy su mejor amigo,'' TJ dijo, expresando sus palabras como una advertencia.

Matthew le dio una sonrisa tensa. ''No me di cuenta de que se suponía que debíamos traer a alguien más.''

''Estaba de paso'', explicó Cyrus en un tono de voz apaciguador. ''No pensé que ibas a aparecer, así que TJ me estaba haciendo compañía.''

''Bien, aquí estoy.''

''¿Es esa tu forma de pedirme que me vaya?'' preguntó TJ

Matthew hinchó el pecho. ''En realidad, sí. Probablemente sería mejor que nos dieras un poco de privacidad.''

''Bastante justo.'' TJ se puso de pie y salió de la cabina, dejando paso a Matthew para pasar. Le dio una mirada sucia al otro chico cuando le dio la espalda, luego puso una mano en el hombre de Cyrus. ''Quise decir lo que dije,'' susurró, una sonrisa triste suavizando su rostro. ''Llámame más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?''

Cyrus tragó grueso. ''De acuerdo.''

TJ no se molestó en decirle adiós a Matthew mientras salía de The Spoon, y Cyrus no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima hasta que desapareció por la acera. Incluso después de haberse ido, apenas podía registrar lo que Matthew le estaba diciendo.

''Perdón, ¿qué?''

Matthew suspiró por la nariz. ''Te pregunté si ya estás listo para ordenar.''

''Oh. Um... Seguro.''

''¿Todo está bien?''

Cyrus se pellizcó debajó de la mesa y forzó una sonrisa. ''Sí. Todo está bien.''

~~~~~

TJ no podía concentrarse en el cuaderno abierto en su cama. Había estado estudiando el mismo capítulo durante las últimas tres horas, y nada estaba entrando. ¿Cuál era el propósito de resolver ecuaciones simultáneas de todos modos? ¿Cómo iba a ayudar eso en la vida? Preferiría estar aprendiendo algo útil, como Historia o Geografía... Pero si quería pasar el examen de mañana por encima de una D, al menos tendría que darle una oportunidad a la matemática.

Estaba a la mitad de una de las ecuaciones de práctica cuando Amber gritó su nombre escaleras arriba y le dijo que tenía un visitante.

TJ se congeló. Solo había una persona que podía ser, y la idea de verlo tan pronto después de su conversación anterior hizo que su piel picara con energía nerviosa. Saltó de la cama, enviando el libro a volar por la habitación, y se miró en el espejo, gimiendo al ver su cabello lacio y su ropa holgada.

No había tiempo para hacer ningun arreglo igualmente, porque Cyrus de repente tocó su puerta.

''¿TJ?'' Preguntó, su voz ligeramente amoriguada. ''¿Puedo entrar?''

TJ maldijo su reflejo y luego abrió la puerta.

''Hey, Cy'' dijo, extra casual mientras se apoyaba contra la puerta. ''¿Qué pasa?''

Cyrus se retorcía las manos y su cabello estaba húmedo de sudor. ''Yo, um... ¿Puedo hablar contigo? Es urgente.''

''¿Es sobre tu cita?''

''Un poco, sí.''

TJ se pasó la mano por el cabello. ''Lamento por haber sido tan grosero con ese... tipo. Solo estaba siendo protector, ¿sabes? Así es como se supone que deben actuar los mejores amigos.''

''Esto no se trata Matthew.''

''Pero acabas de decir - ''

''Esto es sobre tú y yo,'' Cyrus dijo, pasando suavemente al lado de TJ y sentándose al borde de su cama. Pegó sus rodillas contra su pecho y empezó a balancearse hacia adelante y hacia atrás con los ojos fijos en la alfombra de baloncesto en el suelo. Casi parecía un demente.

''Um. ¿Cy?'' TJ cerró la puerta y se acercó a su amigo lentamente, haciendo todo lo posible para no asustarlo. ''¿Estás bien, Underdog?''

Cyrus respiró hondo y sacudió la cabeza.

''¿Puedes decirme que pasa?''

''No creo que vaya a ver a Matthew de nuevo,'' Cyrus admitió, tomando a TJ por sorpresa. ''Nuestra cita no fue muy bien. Es mi culpa realmente. Estuve distraído todo el tiempo.''

''¿Qué quieres decir?''

Cyrus detuvo su balanceo y miró a TJ, su labio inferior empezó a temblar mientras lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. ''Traté tanto de no enamorarme de ti, pero lo hiciste imposible.''

TJ se resistió. ''¿De qué estás hablando?''

''Por favor, no te hagas el tonto, TJ.''

''Me perdiste.''

''¡Estoy enamorado de tí!'' Cyrus gruñó, empujando a TJ fuera de balance mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar por la habitación. ''Y estoy haciendo lo posible para superarte, ¡pero lo estás haciendo realmente difícil! Especialmente cuando me llamas hermoso y me dices me soy perfecto... ¡Es como si quisieras que estuviera enamorado de tí!''

TJ sacudió su cabeza confundido, mudo mientras las palabras de Cyrus entraban.

''Y sé que no te gustan los chicos y probablemente estés enamorado de una preciosa animadora o algo así, pero ya no podía mantener esto en secreto. Necesitaba que supieras la verdad.''

''¿Crees que soy hetero?'', preguntó TJ, sus cejas desaparecieron en la línea del cabello. ''¿Hablas en serio?''

Cyrus frunció el ceño. ''Nunca me has dicho lo contrario...''

''¿Y? Creí que lo había hecho bastante obvio.''

''Estoy confundido.''

''No me gustan las chicas,'' TJ aclaró, con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro cuando la confesión de Cyrus finalmente se registró en su cerebro. ''Soy súper gay y estoy súper enamorado de tí.''

Cyrus chilló. ''Perdón, ¿qué dijiste?''

''Soy gay,'' TJ repitió, lentamente levantándose y cruzando la habitación dónde Cyrus estaba pegado a la pared, sus ojos prácticmanete saliendo de su cráneo. ''Y te amo, Underdog. _Muchísimo_...''

''¿Es una broma? ¿estás jugando conmigo?''

''Jamás haría eso.'' TJ extendió la mano para tocar la cara de Cyrus, sus dedos trazaron el rubor sobresaltado que sacudió la nariz del otro chico. Incluso ahora, con la mandibula abierta y el cabello empapado de sudor, era hermoso. ''No sabía que sentías lo mismo. Esa es la razón por la que nunca te lo dije. No quería arruinar nuestra amistad.''

Cyrus se recosto en el toque de TJ. ''¿Es por eso que fuiste tan duro con Matthew? ¿Estabas... celoso?''

TJ mordió se mordió el labio y se encogió de hombros, su boca temblando con una sonrisa culpable. ''Él fue el primer chico con el que tuviste una cita. Verte con él me hizo querer golpear una pared, no voy a mentir.''

''No hagas eso,'' dijo Cyrus, tomando la mano de TJ y acunándola en la suya. ''No puedo tomar tu mano si está rota.''

TJ rió. ''Ese es un muy buen punto.''

Cyrus sonrió mientras jugaba con los dedos de TJ, el cálido roce de su piel enviaba hormigueos por el brazo de TJ. Cuando se atrevieron a encontrarse de nuevo con los ojos, ambos estallaron en carcajadas nerviosas. Era casi hilarante cuan equivocados habían estado los dos, cómo los últimos meses de deseo mutuo pudieron haberse evitado fácilmente si hubiera, sido honestos el uno con el otro. Pero no tenía sentido detenerse en el pasado, no cuando tenían tanto tiempo perdido que compensar.

''Quiero llevarte a una cita,'' dijo TJ, apoyando sus frentes dulcemente. ''Ahora mismo.''

Cyrus se miró sus labios por un momento, luego suspiró y asintió con la cabeza hacia el libro boca abajo en medio de la habitación. ''Por mucho que me encantaría salir contigo esta noche'', dijo, ''tienes que estudiar para el gran examen de mañana.''

TJ enterró su cara en el hombro de Cyrus con lamentable gemido. La idea de concentrar en matemáticas por el resto de la noche cuando podría estar pasando tiempo con su novio (¿eran novios ahora?) se sintió como una patada en el estómago. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía concentrarse cuando él y Cyrus tenían tanto de qué hablar?

''Tengo una idea,'' dijo Cyrus, aparentemente notando la consternación de TJ ''¿Qué tal si me invitas a quedarme a cenar, y puedo ayudarte a estudiar?''

TJ sonrió. ''¿Te gustaría quedarte a cenar, Underdog?''

''Me encantaría.''

Antes de que TJ pudiera responder, Cyrus le dio un rápido beso en los labios y se agachó debajo de su brazo, sonriendo con aire de suficiencia mientras TJ tocaba su boca en un silencio aturdidor, su mente reproducía la suave sensación de los labios de Cyrus contra los suyos.

''¿Qué capítulo quieres estudiar primero?''

TJ parpadeó. ''¿Eh?''

''Para tu examen,'' Cyrus dijo, agitando el libro en el aire con una sonrisa de complicidad. ''¿En qué capítulo deberíamos comenzar?''

''Oh. Um... Estaba atorado en la ecuaciones simultáneas.''

''Okay.'' Cyrus palmeó el espacio en la cama junto a él, y TJ se sentó, aturdido, su ritmo cardíaco se acelero cuando sus rodillas chocaron.

Cyrus le apretó la mano y sonrió. ''Relájate, TJ. No volveré a besarte sin avisar.''

''¡Me gustó!''

''A mi también,'' dijo Cyrus, ''Pero ahora es hora de estudiar. Podemos volver a las cosas interesantes después.''

TJ rió entre dientes. ''¿Estás seguro de que estás de acuerdo con esto? No es la forma más emocionante de pasar nuestra primera noche como...'' Se detuvo, sus mejillas se pusieron cálidas. ''¿Se me permite llamarte mi novio, o es demasiado pronto?''

''Si algo, es demasiado tarde,'' señaló Cyrus. Se acercó a TJ y extendió el libro sobre sus regazos, apoyando su cabeza contra el hombro de TJ con un suspiro de satisfacción. ''Y estoy perfectamente de acuerdo con esto. Todo lo que quiero hacer es pasar tiempo juntos.''

TJ se permitió relajarse. ''Yo también.''

Pasaron el resto de la noche alternando entre estudiar y acurrucarse. Por cada pregunta que TJ respondiera correctamente, Cyrus lo recompensaba con un beso - un incentivo que resultaba en TJ trabajando más duro - y cada vez que TJ se atoraba, Cyrus estaba ahí para mantenerlo calmado y ayudarlo con el problema. Era un método de estudio que definitivamente podía respaldar.

Y cuando el libro volvió con una brillante C+ en la parte superior de la página unos días después, la primera persona a la que TJ corrió para decirle fue su novio.


End file.
